Double Blind
by The Emmanator
Summary: [DH Spoilers] Ten years after that epic final battle, Neville Longbottom has never had a second date with anybody. Harry and Ron aren’t helping, either. But when an old friend comes back from traveling the world, will luckless old Neville get his chance?
1. Chapter 1: Blind Date 7000

A/N: Well, this is my nice little Neville/Luna story! At first, I had planned to make it AU from the end/epilogue of Deathly Hallows, but I decided that I would make it fit in. This is ten years after the final battle, so Harry and Ron's kids are toddlers, Teddy Lupin is getting ready for his first year at Hogwarts and Neville is not the Herbology professor yet.

* * *

Double Blind

Chapter 1: Blind Date #7000

* * *

Neville muttered curse words at no one in particular as he walked into the Three Broomsticks. Neville Longbottom was 27 now; he had been on quite a few dates since his involvement in the Final Battle. He blamed Ron Weasley and Harry Potter for these dates.

Well, he had been on a lot of _first _dates. Talk of the Battle of Hogwarts, Quidditch and the kinds of plants he grows only goes so far, and he never really particularly likes the girls he ends up going out with. They all turn out to be extremely dull.

He had helped Ron, Harry and the others in the battle those ten years ago, and they repaid him by getting him dates (and the occasional bit of snogging) every other weekend.

This last date had ended with an awkward good bye and a quick Apparition back to his flat. He threw powder into the fire, it turned a bright green and he stuck his head into it, calling Harry Potter's address. Talking with your head in a fire was not his favorite thing to do, but it got the job done.

"Hey! It's Neville's head! Hi Neville!" a young boy who looked a bit like Harry, but had bright red hair and couldn't be older than four said, plopping down by the fire.

"James, get your father," he said pointedly.

James smiled. "Did you have a bad date, Neville?" he asked. "You sound a little grumpy."

Neville rolled his eyes. "Please just get your father," he said.

James stood up. "Dad! Dad! Neville's head wants to talk to you!" he yelled.

Harry Potter (who looked the same as ever, and Neville had known him for nearly twenty years) walked out of the kitchen and looked over at the fire, he smiled and sat down. "How was that last one Neville?" he asked.

"Boring. Where do you find these women? They are the dullest things ever," he asked.

"Mostly the Ministry," he said conversationally. "Or Ginny's mum pulls them out of thin air and says "I have a friend who's looking", sends them to me and I send them to you," he said.

"I've never gotten past the first date, it's been ten years, not a single second date," he pointed out. "No more Ministry witches," he added. "There's no conversation in that."

Harry scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I know Neville. But, you know everyone we knew from Hogwarts is married, and you're the only one who hasn't even had a steady girlfriend. You don't like being alone do you?"

"Not particularly," he said.

"But look, it's close to Christmas; you're coming on Christmas Eve for tea? Ron and Hermione and the kids are coming, and Teddy too, he's about to go to Hogwarts next year. We'd love to have you," he said calmly.

Neville nodded. "Yeah, I'm spending Christmas tea with my Gran on Christmas Day, but I'm free Christmas Eve, I'll definitely stop in."

"Any luck on that job hunt?" he asked suddenly, remembering that Neville was currently unemployed.

He shook his head. "Not yet, but I'm still looking. But, I've got to get going. I have to write Gran, and there are some plants that really need a bit of pruning. I'll talk to you later, and see you at Christmas."

He pulled his head out of the fire, shaking a bit of stray ash out of his hair. He noticed a huge black owl perched on the railing of the small balcony at the back of his flat. He walked over, sliding the large glass door open, the owl fluttered in, landing on the back of a tall chair. Neville pulled the letter from the owl and it stood there, staring at him as he opened the oddly folded piece of parchment. He had seen folding like this before, he knew who it was from…

He could barely conceal a broad grin as he finally unfolded the letter.

_Neville Longbottom,  
I'm quite enjoying America right now, thank you for your last letter. America has some really fascinating monuments and such, even the Muggle ones are very neat! Anyway, I wrote you because I'm coming back home for Christmas and I was wondering if you'd be interested in Christmas Tea? You could show me your plants and I could show you all of the neat pictures I've gotten since I've been traveling.  
Hope you're well.  
With love,  
Luna Lovegood_

Neville smiled, he knew Harry and the others would not object a bit to having Luna over for tea. He rummaged around for a piece of parchment to write his reply on. He finally extracted one from under his Wireless.

_Luna,  
I'm going for the Potters for tea on Christmas Eve, how'd you like to come along? I'm sure Harry and the others would love to meet you, and I don't think you've even met the kids! The oldest is Harry's son James, he's four, then there's Ron and Hermione's daughter Rose, she's two, and Harry's other son Albus, who's just turned two. I think Hermione might be pregnant again, and Ron really wants a boy.  
Enough about that, I'd love to see your pictures! You know where I live now, don't you? Come by on Christmas Eve if you'd like to come along, I think the kids (especially James) would like you very much.  
Hope to see you soon,  
Neville Longbottom  
P.S.: I tried to fold this like you fold yours, but I don't think it came out right._

Neville did, in fact, make a valiant attempt at the strange fold that Luna had so neatly mastered, but it came out looking rather lumpy, and he wasn't going to attempt it with his wand, last time he had tried to fold a letter by magic, it had caught fire. He gave the letter to the patiently waiting owl, which took it and flew off into the darkness. He would just have to write to Gran tomorrow.

He opened the door to a very brightly lit, oddly warm room. It was covered in shelves that were covered in plants. Neville carefully checked each and every plant in the room, including a huge plant that took up half the back wall of the room; it pulsed and was a disgusting shade of green. He had owned this particular plant since his fifth year at Hogwarts. The _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ was much bigger now, roughly ten times bigger, according to his measurements from the other night.

Concluding that none of his plants were in desperate need of attention, he left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He went to the kitchen and fixed himself a cup of tea. When he finished he grabbed the _Evening Prophet_ and went to his room. He skimmed the front page, he smiled, noticing a picture of old Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, his little moving picture was laughing and talking to a few Heads of Departments. The Ministry was so much different now, after all that had happened. He sipped his tea and skimmed through the _Prophet, _looking for any sign of a job for himself. He had no success at this, though, and within a few minutes he gave up.

He folded the paper and set it down on a small nightstand, along with his empty cup of tea. He changed into a pair of striped pajamas and got into bed.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, do review please! 


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas Shopping

Wow! What a response! Thanks to all the reviews, really! I'm pleased. I left this chapter short because, well the next one is probably going to be extremely long.

This story, I'm thinking, will definitely be under ten chapters. But there's a good reason for that.

* * *

Double Blind

Chapter 2: Christmas Shopping

* * *

Neville Longbottom, with his hands in his pockets, strolled down Diagon Alley, wondering to himself what he would get his friends for Christmas. The shops were cleaning and sparkling with Christmas decorations and fresh snow.

With a twinge of sadness, he saw Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, which was still open. He (and many other people) had been completely sure that George would not go on running the place. But after a long year of hiatus, he and Lee Jordan reopened shop and the business was still doing very well.

He went into the shop, which was alight with green and red pops and bangs. The center of the store was completely obscured by a large Christmas tree, and young Hogwarts students were rummaging through shelves and shelves of items.

"Neville!" Lee cried happily when he saw him walk him. "How are you, old buddy?" he asked.

Neville smiled. "I'm doing good, just getting some Christmas shopping done, you know. How are you, Lee?"

Lee shook his long dreadlocks out of his face. "Doing okay, business is always good around Christmas, Hogwarts kids love this place."

"I can see why," Neville said, looking around. "Where's George?"

"The Holeyman is in the back, he's getting a few items to put back on the shelves."

A few moments later, George walked out of the back with a few very large boxes in his arms. He started restocking the shelves, when he finished, he looked over at Lee and spotted Neville.

"Neville!" he called, he ran over to him and shook his hand enthusiastically. "Alright then Neville?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah," he said. "How are you?"

"Thriving, Hagrid brought us this Christmas tree this morning," he said, pointing at the huge tree. "We like to have a bit of festiveness for our Christmas shoppers. So what can I do you for?"

"I'm Christmas shopping, I thought I'd pop in."

"Who are you shopping for, might I ask? Has our Neville finally found a lovely lady?" Lee interjected, smiling slyly.

Neville blushed. "No. Not at all, I'm going over to the Potters' for Christmas Tea tomorrow and I need to get something for the kids and Luna Lovegood too."

"My nephews and niece," George said, putting on a face of concentration. "I'm sure Rosie would enjoy a nice book," he said mockingly. "She's a lot like Hermione, that one. Shame too."

"James is like you," Neville said. "A lot like you."

George smiled. "Victorious, then. Speaking of that, I'm having lunch with Bill and Fleur tomorrow myself, before we all head back to the Burrow. Victoire is eight now! She looks just like Fleur, except she has red hair. I was so proud," he said, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. "So, I think you should head in to Flourish and Blotts, get some little kid books for them. As for Luna, get the most outrageous thing you see, the wackier the more she'll love it. We're sending those kids a whole stock pile of our products, they don't need any more of them, hopefully they've got the good Weasley gene, and not turn out like Percy," he added, though there was no malice in his voice at all.

Neville laughed and waved goodbye, walking out of the store into the chilly afternoon. He did go into Flourish and Blotts and look through a vast section of children's books, finally picking a couple that he thought might work for the young kids. He also found a strange little book he decided that Teddy Lupin would find useful: _How to Survive Hogwarts, _by Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Nearly laughing out loud, he flipped through the book and saw several hilarious cartoon drawings that he knew represented the people they had gone to school with. Dean and Seamus had obviously had a lot of (somewhat childish) fun with this.

He made his purchase and popped in and out of a few shops, trying to look for something blaringly outrageous that would suit Luna. He was unsuccessful, and returned home. He wondered if Luna would even notice he couldn't find her a Christmas present.

Neville awoke with a start the next morning. _It's Christmas Eve and all, but who'd be coming to call this early? _he thought to himself as he got out of bed, looking for his dressing robe.

He finally answered the door and found Luna Lovegood staring at him. She was quite a bit taller than she had been last time he had seen her, she was actually taller than him now. Her long straggly blond hair was back in a high ponytail and she was clutching a huge sack.

"Happy Christmas Ever, Neville!" she said, smiling.

He let her in and stared at the back of her in wonder. "I wasn't expecting you this early!"

"Well, I got back earlier than I had expected, so I thought I'd stop by so we could leave together this afternoon," she explained pleasantly, examining Neville's flat with vague interest.

"Would you like some breakfast? Toast? Kippers?"

"Some toast would be nice…"

He nodded and went to the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with a stack of toast on a plate. "Here you go."

"Thank you Neville," she said, smiling and taking a piece.

"What's in the bag?" he asked conversationally.

"Things I picked up traveling, I thought I could take a few of them with us to show everybody," she explained.

Neville smiled. "That's nice. So how long are you staying before you go back out traveling?"

"I think I'm going to leave a couple days after the New Year," she said, biting into her toast.

Neville pondered for a moment.

It was then that Neville Longbottom knew what he had to do. It would be spectacularly amusing, too. Neville had not ever really technically asked a girl on a date before. But he could.

* * *

Well, I think we all know what Neville's plotting. Review, please? 


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas At The Potters'

A/N: this chapter is TWICE as long as the last one, THANK YOU GUYS for all the response, I love it! I hope you enjoy! Reviews are always loved!

* * *

Double Blind

Chapter 3: Christmas at the Potters'

* * *

Neville and Luna walked through Godric's Hollow, both of them balancing parcels in their arms as Neville led the way. They walked through a gate and down a garden path, stopping at the door of a little cottage. Neville attempted to free a hand to knock.

The door of the cottage swung open and Harry took a few of the parcels out of Neville's arms and led them inside. He directed them to a table where they could put their packages.

"Luna!" a woman's voice shouted. Ginny came into view, and hugged Luna and Neville tightly. "How are you?"

"I'm doing very well, thanks, how are you Ginny?" she asked pleasantly as Ginny led them into the sitting room.

"I'm doing okay," she said. "Come on, you have to meet the kids," she said happily.

Luna sat down in a huge, overstuffed red armchair as Ginny dove behind the house and wrestled something out from hiding. "This is James," she said, sitting the four year old down on the couch. "Sit still, James."

James stared at Luna, taking in her eccentric appearance slowly. The miniature Christmas trees dangling from her ears, her butterbeer cork necklace, a tattered photo album in her hands, her hair back in a messy ponytail and her wide pale eyes studying him with equal interest.

"Hullo James," she said.

James raised an eyebrow. "She's kind of weird looking," he told his mother.

"James! That's rude!"

Luna smiled a little, putting her hand to her mouth as Harry entered the room with Neville, Ron, Hermione, and a small herd of children.

Harry was holding a boy, no older than two, that looked exactly like him in almost every way, (Minus the scar, of course) and was struggling to get away. "Albus, this is Luna Lovegood, she's one of my oldest friends, say hello, won't you?"

Albus turned wide eyes on Luna, and after (like his brother) taking in her odd appearance, smiled brightly. "Hello!"

"Alright then, Luna?" Ron said, throwing himself into an empty chair.

"Oh, yes, very well, and yourself Ronald?"

"Glad it's Christmas, personally. Good to see you," he said.

Hermione nodded, taking a seat beside her husband. "Rose, come say hello to Luna," she said.

"Hello, Miss Lovegood," the little girl said, climbing up into her father's lap. "It's nice to meet you. What's that you're holding?" she asked, gesturing to the tattered book.

"Oh, it's a photo album, I've been traveling the world for the past few years and I thought I'd share some of my photos," she said, playing with the corner of her little book.

"That sounds very interesting, where in the world have you visited so far?" Rose asked, curiously. Luna deduced that this one took very much after her mother.

"I've been to America, Sweden, France, Spain, Canada, and Brazil," she said. "I'm leaving for Japan in a week or so," she added. "There are many unknown, interesting creatures there."

"Neville!" James called suddenly. "So did you bring us presents?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't think you can have them yet, James," he said, smiling.

James' annoyed retort was cut short by a loud knock on the door.

"That'll be Andromeda with Teddy," Harry said, getting up and walking to the door. They heard him in the hall say "hello, Andromeda, how are you?" Andromeda's reply was muffled by the wall. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to come in?" They all assumed she said no, because moments later Harry returned with ten year old Teddy Lupin behind him, his hair an interesting shade of green.

"Teddy!" James roared, delighted, springing up and giving his friend a hug.

"Hello," Teddy said, smiling at everybody. His eyes fell on Luna and his raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?" he asked Harry, pointing at Luna.

"That's my old friend Luna Lovegood," Harry told him. "She's visiting for Christmas."

Teddy nodded in acknowledgement.

"Dad, can we go play in the snow?" Albus asked his father.

"For a little while," Harry said. "But don't leave the back of the house. Teddy, will you watch them?" he asked, turning and looking at Teddy. Teddy nodded and led the group of children out into the back, where snow was falling merrily.

The adults all sipped their tea and looked around, looking for something to talk about. "So, Luna, have you found any Crumpy-Horned Snorlacks?" Ron asked conversationally.

"Not actually," she replied, looking somewhat disappointed. "But the world is so fascinating, it makes up for the lack of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks," she added.

"Let's see your pictures then!" Ginny exclaimed.

Luna opened the album to somewhere near the back, and held up. "There I am in New York City, I don't remember who took this picture, though," she said.

"What's that ugly green thing you're standing next to?" Ron asked.

"It's the Statue of Liberty, Ron, it was a gift to America from the French," Hermione told him, rolling her eyes. "It's a Muggle thing, in other words," she cut across him.

He nodded and Luna flipped over a page. "There's this big river the Muggles make a big deal out of, because it's so big, but I think it's kind of ugly."

"It's so polluted in America," Harry remarked, Ron looked at him questioningly and he shook his head. "Muggle thing."

"So what did you bring for Christmas Neville?" Ron asked.

"Just stuff," he said. Noticing the look on Ron's face, he smiled. "I promise it's not plants."

Ron laughed. "You know, I'm surprised."

"I know you are Ron," Harry said jokingly. "So, Luna, tell us more about the world."

"Well, it's very different from here, a lot of times. Some cities in America are sort of like London, but there are so many different kinds of people. The magical dwellings are very different there," she added. "Canada is a bit like America, but colder. And with these giant things the Muggles call moose, they're as tall as a man with huge antlers," she said. "I've never seen anything like it here," she added. "But I liked Brazil," she said. "It's beautiful, huge forests full of all kinds of interesting creatures that no one's ever heard of! I'm going to try and go back and document every single thing I find," she added. "There are less big cities in Brazil; the rainforests are full to the brim with magical creatures."

"That sounds so fascinating…" Hermione said.

Silence fell again and Neville thought for a second. "How's the Ministry?" he asked the three of them.

"Better than it ever was when we were young, mate," Ron said. "Kingsley is just top-notch, he should've gotten this job years ago. And Harry is heading straight up to Head of the Department within the next year," he added.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"They love us, and you've made all the difference in the Ministry, they'd be barking not to promote you!" Ron said, clapping Harry on the back.

Harry's mouthful of tea sprayed all over the table.

"Thanks very much for that, Ron," Ginny grumbled, cleaning up the spilt tea with her wand.

"Percy might be heading for Minister of Magic," Ron added, looking amused and exasperated at the same time. "If Kingsley decides to retire or anything, Percy is so high up now, you never know. But that would be just terrifying, honestly."

"Percy's not that bad," Neville replied.

"Not anymore," Ginny corrected with a laugh. "But Percy with that much power? If you thought he was bad as Head Boy…"

"Did you hear that Professor Sprout is retiring after this year?" Hermione said interestedly. "I heard some people from another department talking about it in the lift the other day. She was one of the last professors still there that taught us, she's finally decided to retire."

Neville looked up from his tea in interest. "You're serious? Does she have a replacement yet?" he asked.

"Not that I know of," Hermione said, shaking her head. "Oh! Why don't you write to her and ask her if she could go to the Headmaster about being the new Herbology professor?" she said excitedly.

"I might," Neville said, nodding.

"That would be the perfect job for you, Neville," Ron said.

"Luna, you've been quiet, are you alright?" Ginny asked, looking at Luna.

"Oh, I'm just listening. It's so nice to be together with my friends again, I'm just enjoying myself," Luna remarked. And, being that it was Luna talking, they believed her.

The back door swung open and the children reappeared, their noses red and their hair windswept, Teddy was physically dragging James back into the house.

"Gran Weasley's sweaters are lovely in the snow," Rose said, worming out of a worn-in looking blue sweater. "Is she sending more this year?"

"She sends them every year, Rosie," Ron said, laughing. "Maybe she'll give you a different color this time. Hopefully she won't start the maroon trend again," he added.

"I like my maroon sweater," Albus said, wrapping his arms around himself, as if protecting his sweater. "That's not a nice thing to say, Uncle Ron."

"Then she can make you a maroon one every year for the rest of your life, kiddo," Ron said, laughing.

"I don't think I'd mind," Albus said, sitting down on the sofa beside his mother, his legs dangling over the edge. "Maroon is a good color."

"I think it's a stupid color," James remarked. "Mine are gold, mine are better."

"Don't start that, James; be nice to your brother!" Ginny demanded calmly.

Neville laughed quietly as he watched this. "I'm never having children," he told Luna.

"Why not? I imagine your children would be perfectly lovely," she said.

He thought about this comment for a few minutes. "Maybe, I don't know. If they're anything like I was as a kid, they'll just be…"

"Klutzy?" Ron interjected.

"That," Neville said.

"Well, you always have the best intentions, so why does it matter if you can balance on your own two feet?" Luna asked. "I always thought the world was more interesting to view at an angle, instead of straight. So if you fall over a lot you get to see the angles. Right?"

"I…never thought about it like that, Luna," Neville remarked.

"Maybe you should stop thinking straight lines then!" she remarked happily.

Neville looked out the window, snow was still falling fast and night was falling. "I've gotta get going! Most of my experimental plants haven't been exposed to the low temperatures, I hope they don't die," he muttered to himself. "It was nice seeing all of you; tell me how those kids of yours like the presents. Happy Christmas, everybody," he said, standing up and walking out of the sitting room.

"Oh, Neville, wait for me," Luna said, standing quickly and following Neville out.

"Where are you staying?" he asked as they walked through Godric's Hollow to find a place to Apparate.

"The Leaky Cauldron," she said simply.

"Ah, will your Christmas presents be able to find you there?"

"I think so, they've found me all over the world, they can find my in an inn, right?"

"Well, that makes sense," he said as they reached the outskirts of the village. They both Apparated at the same moment, into Diagon Alley, and Neville walked with Luna to the Leaky Cauldron before Apparating back into his own flat.

* * *

Luna woke up, yawning and stretching, and saw the small pile of presents sitting at the end of her bed in the Leaky Cauldron. Most of them were books, though she did get a delightful set of robes from her Auntie Zena. There was an impatient tapping at the dirty old window beside her bed, and she saw a large brown owl staring at her, a letter clutched in its beak.

She opened the window and took the letter from the owl; it flew in the room and watched her unfurl the bit of parchment.

_Luna,  
My apologies for not being able to get you a Christmas present, I couldn't find anything I thought you'd enjoy as a present when I went out shopping. So to make up for it, why don't we go out for drinks or dinner before you leave again? I understand if you'd rather not, there's no telling when you'll be back again…but if you'd like, we could get together say tomorrow night?  
Happy Christmas,  
Neville Longbottom_

Luna gave the letter an odd look and flipped it over, grabbing her favorite quill and a small bottle of bright purple in, she unscrewed the jar and dipped her quill in. She scribbled her reply on the back of the parchment and refolded it, handing it to the owl, which took it and flew off into the snowy morning.

* * *

Neville was pulling on a jacket, preparing to go off to his Gran's for the day, when his owl returned with a letter. He opened it excitedly and frowned, she had sent back the letter he had sent her! Then he remembered that this was, in fact, Luna Lovegood, and flipped the parchment over.

_Neville,  
Dinner sounds absolutely lovely.  
Tomorrow night is perfect, see you then.  
Happy Christmas,  
with love,  
Luna Lovegood_

He resisted the urge to do a victory dance as he put the letter down. He had a first date, and hopefully he'd at least get a second one by the time she left again.

(And maybe a third, fourth, fifth, sixth…well, Neville wouldn't be unrealistically hopeful)

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: THE Date, and Gran, of course

Wow! I'm so amazed that this short little story has gotten so much of a response out of everybody! Thanks for all the kind reviews! This is short, but I didn't want to cram too much into one chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner, I have a lot of projects hanging around right now, but enough, here's the chapter. Sorry for lack of detail, but I thought it sounded much better vague. We know Neville's a little too distracted by Luna to be taking in too many details, anyway!

* * *

Double Blind 

Chapter 4: THE Date and of course, Gran!

* * *

Neville scuffed his feet a little, waiting out in the hall of the Leaky Cauldron for Luna. She finally emerged, looking wholly excited and quite nice. They were going to a Muggle restaurant that Neville had discovered to have quite good food, she had abandoned her cork necklace, but her radish earrings were in place as always. 

Neville had never appreciated those earrings much in the past.

The restaurant was a short walk from the Leaky Cauldron, they were seated and placed orders (they had both been to Muggle restaurants in their past before, so they had adapted) after a few moments of waiting.

Luna told him peculiar stories about landmarks and odd creatures in foreign country. Neville expressed his regret of never having left the country in his life. She suggested that he planned a trip immediately.

"My Gran would go ballistic," he said sadly. "She expects me every week, well, you've met her," he said, waving a hand.

She laughed a little. "I loved your Gran; does she still have that hat? I would love to borrow it."

Neville looked perplexed that anyone would want to borrow that hideous old hat.

_Oh, right, this is Luna Lovegood, _he reminded himself as the waiter set down a few dishes in front of them. _Not your average, everyday pretty blonde girl. She's Luna. _

Over their dinners, Luna supplied more amusing anecdotes about countries Neville could only dream of visiting, told him where to visit if he ever got the chance and a list of interesting (though probably not real) creature he should "definitely look out for".

"So, what kind of plants do you take care of?" Luna asked curiously.

He went into a long winded explanation of his plant collection. He felt like he was the most boring sod in the country for it, after a moment. But Luna (unlike so many other dates in the past) actually looked genuinely interesting.

"Do you have any Blibberflaming Hogebushes?" she asked after he had run out of plants to talk about.

Neville raised an eyebrow. "Uh, no, I've not heard of that kind of plant before," he said.

"Oh well, they're exceptionally rare. They might even be extinct, I haven't found one yet in my travels, they flourish in places like Mongolia," she said. "They're bit giant plants with big flowers that look like roses, but they spit fire at anything they sense is dangerous."

He was quite sure no plant of the sort really existed. But he wouldn't say that.

"Quite fascinating, really, I hope to find one when I go through Asia next month," she concluded, staring off into space.

They finished dinner and Neville handled the Muggle money, and walked Luna back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"I'd really like to see your plants before I leave," she said at the door to her little room.

"Really? You're welcome to come by sometime, maybe day after tomorrow? I have to visit Gran tomorrow, and I'd need to clean up the flat a little before you came," he said, his round face flushing a little. It wasn't that he was a slob, he was just…cluttered.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful. It's a date then," she said.

"Can you consider something like that a date?" Neville asked curiously.

"It's my opinion that you can consider anything a date, if you're enjoying yourself," she said simply, leaning in and giving Neville a hug. "Goodnight, Neville."

"Goodnight Luna," he said as she shut her door. He Apparated back to his flat, quite content, he busied himself with tidying up a little before he checked his plants and went off to bed.

* * *

The next day, Neville Apparated out to the fine old house his Gran refused to leave, after all these years. She was sitting out behind the house, sipping tea, watching the snow fall, waiting for his weekly visit. 

He joined her at the small table she had set up. "Isn't it a little cold out for you, Gran?" he asked, taking a proffered cup of steaming tea.

"Don't talk nonsense, I can handle Death Eaters, I can handle a little snow," she said briskly.

"Alright then, Gran," Neville said obligingly.

She gave him a usual shrewd look over her tea. "Should I give up expecting great-grandchildren before I'm dead and gone?" she asked him.

His face turned bright red. About once a month, his Gran would corner him with the "I want great grandchildren, hurry it up" talk. That didn't make it any less embarrassing. "I don't know Gran, I haven't really thought about getting married," he admitted for the twentieth time.

"Well you should, pass on the Longbottom name," she said.

"I'm thinking of writing to Hogwarts about getting a teaching position," he said, trying to steer her away from talk of his lack-luster dating life. "Professor Sprout is retiring after this term; I was going to write to her about it."

"Pomona Sprout, finally retiring? Well, she's been there since your father went to school, she deserves the break," she said, pouring herself another cup of tea. "I suppose you could, it's not wonderful pay, teaching, but if you think you'd like to," she said. "Minerva is still headmistress at the time; she wouldn't hesitate to hire you. Not after all you've done."

Neville looked a little abashed, but proud. "I s'pose."

"You don't need to suppose," she said proudly.

They continued watching the snow and talking of Hogwarts and teaching and "snot nosed little brats" and occasionally Augusta would slip in a comment about great-grandchildren just to throw Neville off, but all in all, the visit was pleasant.

"That's a lad, I'll see you next week then," she said as he tightened his cloak around him, hugged his grandmother and Apparated home.

He continued his haphazard cleaning of his flat in anticipation of Luna's visit. She had seen his flat before, when it was cluttered and untidy, but this was a date situation, therefore he felt it ought to look nice…

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: The Second Date

A/N: Two more chapters after this. The horrible delay is because I basically became a lazy whore. But inspiration struck and I'm aiming to finish this one by next week, along with other multi-chapter fics that I have been neglecting.

* * *

Double Blind

Chapter 5: The Second Date

* * *

Neville paced, flattened his hair, checked himself in the mirror, and paced some more. He had never appreciated the shade of blue his carpet was.

The clock ticked to nine o'clock.

Someone knocked on the door.

Neville hurried to get it, falling over his own feet in the process, grabbing the doorknob to keep himself vertical, and failing, the door flew open as he finally fell.

"Well, hello, Neville!" Luna said from somewhere high above him. "Should I fall down too?"

His face turned a pleasant shade of purple, it was a shade Luna quite liked, and he scrambled to his feet. "No, I, uh, I just tripped."

She laughed a little as he dusted himself off.

"So, uh…"

"Can I see your plants?" she asked brightly.

"Oh! Of course!" he said, leading her to the room where he kept the plants. She looked around interestedly, and then sat down right in the middle of the floor.

"Sit down then," she told him calmly, smiling serenely.

He sat down beside her hesitantly.

"So, that one looks rather interesting," Luna said, pointing to a large, pulsing plant hanging from a basket, just above their heads.

He launched into a monologue about the medicinal purposes of the plant, and its history. He was glad that it didn't bore her.

She continued asking about the various plants in his room, and he continued to answer her questions. He wondered if this could be considered a date at all.

"Is this boring to you?" Luna asked suddenly, looking over at him.

"Oh, no, not at all," he said.

"Would you like to do something else?" she inquired placidly.

"Like what?"

Luna looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "I don't know. What do you usually do on second dates?"

"I don't usually have second dates."

"Well then we'll just have to make the rules up ourselves," she said simply.

Their eyes met and Neville couldn't help but laugh, and Luna joined in after a moment.

"Okay, we've talked about something interesting," Luna said, gesturing to the plants. "We should make some food and have a snack, since I've already had dinner."

"That sounds delightful."

"Have you written to Professor McGonagall about getting Professor Sprout's position?" she asked as they walked into his tiny kitchen.

"No," Neville said. He smacked his palm to his forehead. In his excitement for their date, he had totally forgotten.

"We could do that," Luna said, sitting, cross-legged on top of his kitchen table, taking a bite out of a bright green apple that had been sitting in a bowl on the table.

"You think you could help me?"

Luna nodded enthusiastically, her ponytail bouncing. "I'll even fold it for you," she added.

Neville raised an eyebrow. "Thanks, Luna."

"Well, go get some parchment and a quill and we'll write your request," she said, shooing him to find the supplies they needed. He dug around and found a piece of parchment in decent condition, and a quill and a small vat of black ink.

He came back into the kitchen and sat down in a chair, placing the parchment, quill and ink neatly in front of him.

Luna yawned, stretching out so that she was laying across his table, her head propped up on her elbows and her legs bent over her back. She turned her pale eyes to Neville. "So, I suppose you should start with a '_Dear Proffessor McGonagall'_," she suggested.

"That sounds good."

He wrote that near the top of his parchment.

"Something about knowing the position is open. Just start writing and if you get stuck, I'll help you," she told him encouragingly.

Neville stared at the parchment for a second and started writing.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,  
It's come to my attention that Professor Sprout is retiring after this school year. I've also been told she doesn't have a sure replacement yet. I'm writing to you to express my interest in becoming the Herbology Professor for Hogwarts. If you'll remember, I got an O on my O.W.L. for the course, and if the NEWTs had happened, I probably would've obtained another O. Not to sound overconfident, Professor.  
I'm currently unemployed, but take care of several breeds of rare plants that I don't even think that Hogwarts has seen. They've been thriving the past few years as well. I'd love to hear back from you or Professor Sprout about the job.  
Gran sends her regards.  
Hope you're well,  
Neville Longbottom._

"There, how's that?"

Luna read over it. "Add a post-script and tell her that I said hello, would you?" she asked.

Neville smiled lopsidedly and took the parchment away from her.

_P.S. Luna says 'hello'. _

"There, now you'll definitely get hired," Luna assured him with a chuckle as she finished her apple. "Transfiguration was one of my best subjects, Professor McGonagall was always nice to me, even though I wasn't in her House."

"I'm not very good at Transfiguration at all," Neville said conversationally.

"Well it's very difficult. And you were always so good at Charms and Herbology anyway." She stared at the ceiling. "Charms was always fun. Professor Flitwick was always my favorite Professor."

Neville always enjoyed listening to Luna, even though most of what she said was just silly babbling.

"So what should we do now?" Luna asked as she took Neville's letter and folded it in some silly, interesting way. A very Luna way. Because Luna was silly and interesting.

And really pretty.

"We could snog."

She probably could've heard his heart beating after that sentence left her lips. "What?"

"Well that's what people do on dates."

"Yeah usually…"

"I'd really like to see what kissing you is like. I've never kissed a war hero."

"Me either."

"I wouldn't call myself a hero."

"You were brilliant in the Battle. The entire year, with Dumbledore's Army. And escaping from Malfoy Manor like that. You definitely deserve to be called a hero."

"Not as much as you do. Killing that snake. Standing up to Voldemort like that. It was amazing."

Neville shrugged. "I had to do it."

She nodded, getting off the kitchen table and prancing (that was the word for it, really) to the sitting room. "Come on Neville Longbottom. Kitchen tables aren't good for snogging, they aren't very stable."

Neville followed with a walk that wasn't quite his own. He had never, ever been nervous about snogging a girl.

But this wasn't just a girl, it was Luna Lovegood.


	6. Chapter 6: Number Three

This chapter is short and it feels rushed to me, but I guess thats just the tone. I think there's only going to be one chapter and an epilogue after this.

* * *

Double Blind

Chapter 6: Number Three

* * *

The next day Neville Longbottom woke up to an owl tapping at his window. He let the owl in and recognized it as one used at Hogwarts. He took the letter from it and read over it quickly.

_Neville,__  
I'd like to see you at Hogwarts day after tomorrow, to talk to Professor Sprout personally about your hiring. I would not hesitate if she had not had several otherwise acceptable candidates writing to her and coming by. If you would please, if you're still interested, come by and have a brief meeting with her and myself.__  
Hope you're well, my regards to Augusta, and Luna  
Minerva McGonagall_

Neville shrugged. It was about the best he could ask for from McGonagall. He wrote her back, the letter simply saying he would be there promptly at noon in two days.

Which left him with only tomorrow, and the day after his makeshift interview to get a third date with Luna, who was spending today with her father and leaving on January third, two days after the interview.

He sighed, and decided that Flooing Harry would be a good idea.

"Hey Ginny," he said as the sitting room came into view and Ginny was sipping coffee. "Is Harry around?"

"Oh yeah, let me go get him."

Harry appeared, crouching down at the fire. "What's up Neville?"

"So I got date number two," he said.

"Yeah?"

"I need to get a third one before she leaves. I only have tomorrow and the day after New Year's. And then she's gone again."

"Owl her and tell her."

"What if she thinks I'm being too persistent?"

"She's _Luna Lovegood, _why would she think that? Man up and owl her!" he insisted.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he said, nodding his head. It felt weird in the fire, but he was used to it. "I'll go do that. Oh yeah, I have an interview or something at Hogwarts with McGonagall and Sprout to see if I get that job!"

Harry grinned. "That's brilliant Neville! Good luck!"

"You know me, I'll probably need it."

He said his good-byes and then pulled his head out of the fire.

Searching his flat (for the millionth time in the span of three days, it seemed) for some parchment, he wrote Luna a note, asking for dinner tomorrow night, and then probably again the day before she would leave. Just because, if he could get four dates, then why not? It was worth it, Luna was wonderful to spend time with.

…And to snog. But of course he didn't want to seem too forward. It's not like that's all he wanted to do with Luna. He liked talking to her, and eating dinner, and her crazy ideas about everything. The snogging was just a bonus.

While he waited around for a reply, or any post, or visitors, he pruned and watered his plants, read the paper and paced.

Sometime in the later afternoon, he received a letter.

It was from Luna.

_Dear Neville,  
I can definitely meet you for dinner tomorrow, and will stop by to say hello before I leave but I don't think I'll have much time, because I have to say good-bye to everyone, but I'd love to see you. Our dates have been a lot of fun, I really enjoyed them, and maybe when I get back in a few months we can have more, if you aren't busy teaching of course.  
Thank you. See you tomorrow at seven.  
With love,  
Luna_

There was a squiggly heart beside her name and he smiled.

He was okay with just three, really. He couldn't complain.

--

Luna fixed her hair in the full-length mirror.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked the mirror, examining her outfit. "Is this good for a third date?" she added. Her butterbeer cork necklace was complimenting a really nice Muggle blouse she had found, since they were going to a Muggle restaurant again robes wouldn't go over well, and a knee length skirt and knee-high striped socks.

"You look lovely, dear," the mirror said sleepily.

Luna smiled, kissing the mirror and skipping out of her room. She walked down the stairs to the main room of the Leaky Cauldron, smiled at the landlady and walked out onto the street. Luna was excited about dinner, for some reason.

She walked down Charing Cross for a while, the place they were meeting was at the opposite end from the Leaky Cauldron, and was convenient for both of them without Apparating. When she finally got there, it was a little before seven PM, so she didn't expect him to be there yet. She stood outside the entrance and waited. But found that the cold was unrelenting and went inside. She looked around for Neville and didn't see him.

Luna took a seat and ordered a water. She waited patiently for Neville to arrive, and about five minutes after seven she saw him walk in the door. Trying to get his attention, she waved, and he came over to the table.

"Did you have to wait too long?" he asked, taking a seat.

"No, not long at all," she said simply. The waiter came by and they placed their orders.

"How was your day?"

"It's been alright, just getting ready to leave again and saying goodbye to everyone," Luna said simply. "What about you?"

"It was okay, a new arrival was giving me a little trouble, that's why I was a bit late," he said, holding up a scratched up hand. "I meant to fix it up before I came but I didn't want to be later than I already was."

"It's quite alright. I'll heal it for you when we get out of dinner," she said in a low voice.

"So what time are you leaving on the third?"  
"Probably relatively early, I think. I just have to get everything in order and then I'm free to leave. I'll stop by before I do, though."

"Good." Neville smiled at her and the waiter returned with their food.

"Thank you," Luna said to the waiter as he walked off.

They ate in relative silence, though not an awkward one by any means. It was nice, Neville thought, to just be able to sit with someone and not feel obligated to talk. He hoped she felt the same way. They finished up their meal, not really caring for any desert, paid, and left the dark restaurant.

"What would you like to do now?" Luna asked.

"We could go back to my flat," Neville suggested.

"Alright." Luna beamed at him and they set off down the street. It was about a fifteen minute walk back to Neville's flat. Neville shut the door behind him, and Luna pulled out her wand, tapping Neville's scratched up hand with it, healing the tiny bruises and scratches almost instantly.

"Thanks," he said. They were standing in the tiny entrance way of his flat, just kind of looking around. He wasn't exactly sure why he had even invited her in, he hadn't planned past that point.

Of course he didn't have to plan much further, as Luna took that moment to kiss him. It was a great sensation, kissing Luna Lovegood, her lips weren't overly soft, but they weren't rough. Her fingers had calluses, he noticed that when she ran her hands through his hair, and he thought that to be quirky and cute. She wasn't short, so he didn't have to lean down to kiss her. Neville had never enjoyed kissing short girls.

They broke apart, both smiling, and moved to the sitting room. Luna sat down on the sofa and pulled him down beside her with a tug of his sleeve.

* * *


End file.
